The present invention relates to an apparatus for napping a circular knitted fabric on a circular knitting machine.
With respect to prior apparatus for napping a circular knitted fabric, it has heretofore been known that a card cloth or a card cloth roller may be used to raise the knitted fabric by touching the circular knitted fabric while it is proceeding in cylindrical form.
This process is superior to the process in which a knitted fabric is napped out of a circular knitting machine in the wale-wise direction. It shortens the whole process and lowers its cost.
However, in known napping process for circular knitting machines, it has been very difficult to adjust the contact pressure between the knitted fabric and the napping means, and this has caused considerable undesirable unevenness in the napping effect.
And further, because of the foregoing factors, the resulting napped circular knitted fabric tends to have reduced tenacity.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for napping a circular knitted fabric on a circular knitting machine, which overcomes the foregoing disadvantages and improves upon the prior knitted fabrics.